monstre ou humain ?
by shanatcha
Summary: quand le démon de Bob décide de se montrer, ce n'est jamais pour de bonne raison surtout quand Bob combat pour son humanité. mais comme on dit, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres...
1. chapter 1

Chapitre 1: entre humain et monstre

Théo faisait sa ronde autour du campement pendant que Grunlek faisait la cuisine avec ce que lui avaient apporté Eden et Shin. Shin était percher sur un arbre à manger une pomme pendant que Eden dormait au pied de l'arbre. Pendant ce temps, Bob était en position de méditation avec un visage détendu tout en prenant de grande respiration. Il semblait calme.

Il SEMBLAIT calme.

En réalité il menait une lutte sans merci contre son démon pour garder le contrôle. Mais plus les années passaient et moins il avait le contrôle. Philippe semblait vouloir parler à Bob mais ce dernier savait que si il le laissait parler, il l'entraînerait dans les abysse infernal des Enfers et il rejoindrait son père qui le voulait tant. Mais Bob ne pouvait accepter cela! Il était humain et le resterais jusqu'à ce que Théo le tue. Il se concentra mais ne put tenir longtemps. Philippe semblait agiter comme effrayé par une force qui semblait se rapprocher de leur position.

Sa panique se transmit au corps de Bob dont les cornes poussèrent et une aura embrasée se forma autour de lui, brûlant l'herbe à ses pieds.

Théo se figea dans sa ronde et se posta en position de combat, épée dégainé prête à transpercer Bob en cas de signe de perte totale de contrôle. Grunlek se mis en position derrière le paladin et Shin encocha une flèche. La louve se mit en repli un peu plus loin, observant la scène.

Bob se battait contre lui même inlassablement et de manière assez violente.

"- ÉCOUTE MOI PAUVRE IMBÉCILE ! SI TU ME LAISSE PAS SORTIE ON EST PERDU !" hurla une voix démoniaque

"- je ne vais pas te laisser prendre le contrôle ! Je suis humain et resterais humain !" grogna Bob

"- humain ? Toi ? Laisse moi rire ! Regarde toi ! Regarde ton ami paladin. Est ce que vous avez la moindre chose en commun ? Il serait temps que tu accepte ta véritable nature demi démon !"

"- je sais ce que je suis et ce que je ne suis pas et je ne te laisserais pas te déchaîner sur cette Terre !"

"- Pauvre imbécile ! Qui a dit que je voulais tout détruire ? Tu ne m'écoute même pas !"

"- Parce que je refuse de devenir un monstre comme celui qui a anéantie les Églises se jour la !"

" ça ta bien aider que je sache ! Et puis la n'est pas la question ! Il faut que l'on parte et vite !"

"- mais pourquoi ?"

"- maitenant tu m'écoute !"

"- Bordel vous deux vous allez tout de suite vous calmez ou vous allez goûter à mon bouclier !" hurla Théo

"- C'est vrai, on n'en a rien à foutre de vos dispute de couple !" rétorqua Shin

"- Qu'est ce qui peut faire autant peur à ton démon Bob ? Il ne craint rien n'y personne même pas ton père alors quoi ? " demanda Grunlek

" il s'agit de quelqu'un de bien plus dangereux que tout ce que vous avez pu rencontrer…."

"- il n'a pas tort aventurier. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour intervenir… patience démon, patience… bientôt tout ne sera que poussière et tes problèmes ne seront que grain de poussière dans l'infini chaos que sera notre lendemain"

Cette voix venait des tréfonds de la forêt et ne fut entendu que par la louve qui releva la tête inquiète. Elle ne savait pas se qui se tramait derrière toute cette scène mais l'avenir semblait bien sombre.

Philippe se calma peu de temps après sous les injonctions de Bob et à l'aide de la Lumière purificatrice de Théo.

"- Bob, tu nous explique ce qui se passe ? Depuis quelque temps tu semble toujours ailleurs et quand tu sors de tes transe c'est pour demander à ce qu'on te laisse tranquille. Et maintenant, ton démon ressort pour essayer de prendre le contrôle pour d'obscures raison…." résuma Théo

Bob soupira. Il se tourna vers le seul ami qui pouvait le soutenir, l'air désespérer devant tant de pression. Cela faisait des jours que son démon ne le lâchait plus. Et il commençait doucement mais sûrement à craquer.

Grunlek lui ouvrait de grand bras et Bob accepta avec joie se câlin et s'effondra dans les bras de son ami.

"- j'en peux plus ! Ça fait des jours qu'il ne me lâches plus ! Il ne me laisse plus une seule seconde de repos, je sens que je suis en train de perdre pied… dit moi Grunlek je suis quoi ? Un humain ? Ou bien un monstre comme mon père ?"

Bob avait relever la tête et son ami put voir toute la détresse dans son regard. Grunlek sourit tristement devant la tristesse de son ami.

"- tu es ni l'un ni l'autre Bob. Tu es toi et c'est tout ce qui compte" lui répondit son ami

Grunlek le serra un peu plus dans ses bras pendant que Bob souriait en le remerciant chaleureusement. Il y avait au moins une place ou il ne serait pas chasser pour être lui même et il était bien coter de l'avoir trouver.

Enfin, pour le moment.


	2. chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Un ange démoniaque

Les aventuriers avait repris la route, Grunlek était sur le cheval pour essayer de le soutenir moralement dans cette phase difficile. Ce que Bob l'en remerciait grandement. Il se sentait un peu mieux avec la présence de leur psychologue dans son dos.

Mais la paix et la tranquillité ne dure jamais longtemps et comme à son habitude son démon revint le voir.

 **"- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon tu dois m'écouter. Il ne s'agit pas que de ma sécurité ici mais aussi celle de tes amis."**

"- Et comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance après tout ce que tu a essayer de faire, après tout ce que tu as fait et tout ce que tu feras si je me laisse tenter ?"

 **"- Il ne s'agit pas de no petite guerre civile habituelle ici ! Un danger plus grand menace !"**

"- est ce que ça concerne mon père ?"

 **"- je ne sais pas. Mon instinct me dit juste qu'il s'agit d'un grand danger pour nous deux… et bien plus encore."**

Bob se mit à réfléchir plus intensément tour en renvoyant contre son grès son démon au font de sa conscience. Un danger les menacerait donc ? Et pourquoi devrait-il faire confiance à un monstre pareille ? Puis il se souvint des paroles de Grunlek de la veille. Son démon ne craignait rien ni personne alors pour une fois qu'il avait peur, il devrait peut être l'écouter ?

Bob se mit à geindre et à soupirer. Si seulement il n'était que pauvre pyromage il n'aurait pas à se poser tant de question. Il n'aurait pas la menace constante de se voir disparaître au profit de son démon qui dévastait tout le Cratère et s'occuperait bien du cas de ses amis. Il n'aurait plus tout ces problèmes qui lui complique la vie et mettent celle des autres en danger.

 _"- je peux peut être t'aider pyromage. Je peux te débarrasser de ce qui te gêne et te terrifie. Je peux faire disparaître tes craintes et tes problèmes. Laisse moi t'aider demi démon"_

Cette voix de femme semblait venir du fin fond des bois et atteignit Bob comme une brise. Il stoppa son cheval pour tendre l'oreille et se dirigea vers l'origine de la voix. Théo hurlait au mage de revenir mais il ne l'entendait plus. Il était seulement guider par cette voix tentatrice.

Il ne faisait même plus attention au nain dans son dos ou à son démon qui lui hurlait de faire demi tour.

Au centre d'une clairière se tenait une jeune femme sublime au cheveux blond et aux yeux saphirs. Bob s'en approcha et sentit sa peine s'en aller petit à petit. Puis quand elle lui saisit la main, il sentit une vague de douleur l'envahir. Son démon sortit les griffes et griffa la jeune femme qui se changea en une démon au yeux sanglant et au cheveux charbon.

 _"- tu ne pourras pas m'échapper éternellement demi démon. Bientôt, très bientôt, tu te joindra à moi et nous anéantirons le traître…"_

La femme disparut pendant que Grunlek aidait son ami a se relèver.

 **"- quand je te demande de faire demi tour parce que vous risquez de périr, fait demi tour"**

"- Oui Philippe, très bien Philippe"

"- BOB C'ÉTAIT QUOI CETTE MERDE ?" hurla le paladin

"- je sais pas je me suis senti comme happer par cette femme"

"- je ne sais pas se qu'elle te voulait mais quelque chose me dit qu'on tardera pas à la revoir" fit Shin

"- et moi je me demande bien de qui elle voulait parler en disant '' le traître''. Parce que je me doute bien qu'il doit y en avoir pas mal chez les demon" s'interrogea Grunlek.

"- mais il n'y en a qu'un qui peut vraiment être qualifié de traître à la cause démoniaque. Comme il n'y en a qu'un qui peut être qualifié de traître à la cause de la Lumière…" souffla Théo

Tous se tournèrent vers lui sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.

"- mettons nous en route avant que le soleil ne se couche. Notre route risque d'être longue." déclara Théo

Ils comprirent que la discutions été close et qu'ils ne saurait pas plus aujourd'hui alors ils reprirent leur route, inquiet de l'état du pyromancien et de l'inquisiteur.


	3. chapter 3

Chapitre 3: NON !

"- On va ou Théo ?" demanda pour la énième fois Bob

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils voyageaient sans que le paladin ne leur donne le moindre indice sur leur destination. Et cela commençaient à inquiéter grandement le groupe.

"- Théo ?" fit Grunlek

Le paladin ne répondit pas. Il avançait tête baissée sans un mot, guidant le groupe sur un chemin sinueux. Il semblait énerver de devoir se rendre la ou il allait.

Bob barra la route au paladin.

"- ou est ce que tu nous emméne ?" demanda Bob agacé

"- tu verras bien"

"- Ah bon ? Et quand ? On ne peut pas te suivre sans savoir où on va !" grogna Bob

"- tu dois juste me faire confiance !" lui hurla Théo

"- je veux juste un indice !" geignit Bob

"- si je te donne le moindre indice tu ne voudras pas y aller !" cria Théo

Bob se figea sur place. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il ne voulait absolument pas aller. Il était d'ailleurs surpris que l'inquisiteur connaisse cet endroit.

"- pourquoi veut tu nous emmener chez mon père ?" demanda Bob

"- Il est le seul contact que nous ayons avec les Enfers et qui puisse nous renseigner sur cette femme qui a voulu t'enlever." fit Théo

"- mais comment tu peut être sur qu'il puisse nous aider ?" demanda Grunlek

"- il est le seul démon à avoir pactiser avec la lumière pour pouvoir voyager tranquillement dans le cratère tant qu'il ne fait pas trop de grabuge. Et ma famille est garante de cette accord. Pour cela nous avons un objet qui nous permet de savoir où il se trouve en tout lieux."

"- Donc il a trahi les sien en pactisan avec leur nemesis et toi en acceptant de se pacte tu a trahi la lumière…" résuma Shin

 **"- je ne sais pas toi mais aller retrouver ton père ça me semble un peu risqué… mêle si c'est notre seul option"**

"- je refuse de retourner vers mon père ! Je me suis battu pendant des années pour mon humanité c'est pas pour retourner chez le seul qui insiste tant pour que je me change en monstre !" protesta Bob

"- ne fait pas l'enfant ! C'est notre seul option pour combattre cette femme ! Je ne sais pas si tu a remarquer maid elle a faillit rtemporter à cause de ton père alors ce me semble judicieux d'aller voir le fautif pour demander des explications ! " le réprimenda le paladin

Bob se mit à bouder et détourna la tête.

"- Bob s'il te plaît allons y. Il y a encore de la route à faire et c'est notre seul option pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe assez rapidement." renchérit grunlek

Shin appuya son ami nain tout comme la louve. Mais Bob étant Bob, il resta borner sur ses positions. Et ceux mal grès tout les arguments que pouvait trouver ces amis. Cela énervant de plus en plus son démon qui était plutôt du coter du paladin de la Lumière pour le coup. C'est évident qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir aussitôt donc mieux valait pour eux de rester grouper et d'agir en équipe.

Mais Bob ne voulait rien entendre.

"- BOB MA PATIENCE EST À BOUT ! SOIS TU REMONTE SUR TON CHEVAL DE TON PLEIN GRÈS, SOIS JE TASSOME ET TU FINIRAS LIGOTER À MON CHEVAL SOUS MA SURVEILLANCE PENDANT TOUT LE RESTE DU TRAJET !" hurla à bout de nerfs le paladin

"- J'AI DIT NON ! JE REFUSE D'ALLER VOIR MON IMBÉCILE DE PÈRE MÊME SI MA VIE EN DÉPEND ! JE N'IRAIS JAMAIS !" hurla Bob

On pouvait voir la fumée sortir des oreilles de son vis à vis alors que Bob détournait une nouvelle la tête.

Son démon en eut marre et pris violemment le contrôle du corps de Bob. Bob ne put rien y faire et il se transforma sous les yeux effaré de ses amis qui eurent un grande peur de perdre leur ami.

 **"- j'ai juste inverser nos places le temps du voyage sinon on en aurait encore pour des heures. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas trop ?"**

Philippe avait un sourire narquois sur le visage énervant de plus belle Théo. Mais il devait bien l'avouer que ce serait bien plus simple comme ça.

Ils reprirent donc la route jusqu'à l'antre d'Enoch.

Il s'agissait d'un grand manoir a flan de montagne.

"- il prend ses aises le démon !" siffla Shin

Bob grognait et se débattait dans sa prison mentale sans succès.

"- je suis pas vraiment étonnée connaissant le personnage…" souffla Grunlek

Il se tourna vers Philippe qui lui fit un sourire à donner des frissons dans le dos. Il se dirigea vers le demi démon.

 **"- un problème ?"**

"- maintenant que nous somme la je pense que tu peux laisser Bob reprendre le contrôle. Et puis, de vous deux, il sait le mieux parlementer et réfléchir, sans vouloir toffenser " lui demanda Grunlek

 **"- même si cela fait mal à entendre, tu as raison. Cet imbécile est bien le seul à comprendre et surtout à s'intéresser à se genre de casse tête" grogna Philippe**

Grunlek lui sourit et Philippe retourna dans sa chambre mentale, laissant Bob reprendre sa place.

"- je vous hais tous" grogna Bob

Théo soupira et traina le demi démon devant la porte du manoir, attendant que ce dernier frappe à la porte.

"- je fais parti de la Lumière. Seul ceux à qui appartiennent le manoir ou qui y sont inviter ont le droit d'y pénétré. Maintenant ouvre nous la porte" expliqua brièvement Théo

Bob soupira, n'y croyant mot avant de poser la main sur la poignée. Il sentit une puissante magie le traverser de par en par avant qu'il ne puisse tourner la poignet. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'avait dit Théo. Si jamais un autre que lui essayait d'entrée il serait anéantit sans qu'il ne reste une trace de lui devant cette porte.

Il entra et invita ses amis à entrer. Il put voir cette barrière un bref instant à chaque entrée de ses amis. Mais que pouvait bien être cette magie ? Que renfermait encore ce manoir ?

Ils se rendirent dans le salon pour trouver le maître de maison.

 ** _" il est rare de te voir me rendre visite mon fils"_**

"- je sais mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix…."


	4. chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : révélation

Bob s'assit dans le canapé de son père avec Grunlek à sa droite et Théo à sa gauche son père face à lui et Eden er Shin devant le feu de cheminée.

 ** _"- pourquoi es tu venu me rendre visite ?" demanda Enoch_**

"- une jeune femme de ta connaissance est venue à ma rencontre… et elle était tout sauf amicale" fit Bob

"- en gros, elle a essayer d'entraîner Bob pour te buter toi." synthétisa Théo

Enoch ouvrit grand les yeux à cette déclaration. Il avait bien peur de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

"- as ta tête, je pense que l'on peut s'inquiéter?" fit Bob

 ** _"- tu n'imagine même pas à quel point tu es dans un situation désespérer…."_**

"- comme d'habitude quoi…" fit Bob

 ** _"- non bien pire que d'habitude… parce qu'une seule personne à le pouvoir de se dresser contre moi et crois moi, c'est mauvais pour nous deux…"_**

"- de se que je sais c'est à toi qu'elle en veux et elle veut juste se servir de moi pour t'aneantir alors je vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aiderait pas"

 **"- tu pense honnêtement qu'elle va juste se servir de toi? J'avais plus l'impression qu'elle était en train de nous déchirer en deux ! Je sais que tu n'aime ni ton père ni moi mais crois kous quand on te dit que cette histoire est bien plus grave que ce que tu semble penser et je sais de quoi je parle !" fit le feu de cheminée**

Théo dégaina son épée, peu rassurer de se trouver prit entre deux feu dans une régions à risque important.

"- pourquoi elle a besoin de moi ? Et puis c'est qui ?" demanda Bob

 ** _"- elle s'appelle Skyna et c'est une diablesse de haut rang. Elle m'en veut pour un traiter que j'ai passer avec la lumière."_**

"- Oui ça on sait Théo nous as déjà dit." interrompit Shin

"- mais que veut elle a Bob ? Elle semblait vraiment le vouloir…" demanda Grunlek

Cette histoire lui disait rien qui vaille.

 ** _"- je ne t'apprend rien mon fils en te disant que certain artefact sont verrouiller avec une magie qui fait qu seule leur possesseur peut l'utiliser? Ou même juste y accéder ?"_**

"- C'est une des première chose qu'on apprend à l'école de magie "

 ** _"- et bien il se trouve que j'avais en ma possession un artefact de puissance qui datait des temps primordiaux et qui contenait une puissante magie capable de changer la réalité."_**

"- DES TEMPS PRIMORDIAUX ?" hurla Bob

"- CAPABLE DE CHANGER LA RÉALITÉ ?" hurla Théo

"- Comment ça "possédait" " s'étonna Grunlek

 ** _"- je l'ai enfermé au loin dans un endroit où j'ai moi même oublié l'existence. Le seul moyen de le retrouver serait de faire appel à une magie de détection en se servant de mon essence magique… et comme tu es mon fils…"_**

"- j'en possède une partie" compléta Bob

Il soupira avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Il s'était vraiment mit dans la merde cette fois ci et les chances de s'en sortir vivant était plus ténue que d'habitude.

"- comment est ce qu'on peut la vaincre?" fit Théo brisant le silence qui s'était installer

Bob le regarda surpris. Il lut dans les yeux de son ami une détermination silence ans faille et il l'a retrouva dans les yeux de tous ses compagnon de voyage. L'ennemie était puissant et alors ? Ils n'abandonneraientt pas un de leur camarade.

Cette constatation mit un baume au coeur de Bob qui sourit.

 ** _"- vous voulez vraiment tout risquez pour sauver mon fils ?"_**

"- j'ai promis à cet imbécile de le tuer uniquement si son démon venait à prendre le contrôle."

 **"- ce que je ne ferais pas si je tiens à mon intégrité physique"**

"- Donc je suis le seul à avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur ce débile."

Enoch sourit. Son fils s'était vraiment entourer de bonne personne. Mais est ce que se serait suffisant contre ce qui les attend ? Il n'en était pas sur.

 ** _"- je vous accompagnerais dans votre périple. Après tout, ce sont mes erreurs qui nous on conduit ici alors autant en finir avec tout ça."_**

Bob se figea. Son père aller être du voyage.

'"- JAMAIS !" HURLA Bob

"- et merde… je m'y colle ?"

"- ce sera plus simple…" soupirent Grunlek et Théo

Philippe prit alors le contrôle de Bob sous les yeux surprit de Enoch.

"- C'est plus simple que d'essayer de le convaincre…. C'est qu'il peut vraiment être têtu ce con !" fit Théo

 **"- il dit qu'il t'emmerde et que tu n'as qu'à… tuer des petites filles à coup de bouclier ? J'avais presque oublié cette histoire !"**

"- ELLE EST PAS MORTE !"

Et la compagnie repartit sur les routes en l'attente d'un ennemie qui risquait de faire sombrer le cratère tout entier dans le chaos.


	5. chapter 5

Chapitre 5: le plan

La compagnie était de retours sur les routes avec le démon en prime et Philippe a la place de Bob. Le silence qui régnait était reposant et relaxant les oreilles du cher paladin qui remerciait le démon de son ami pour ce cadeau.

 **"- au faite, comment allons nous nous débarrasser de cette connasse ?"**

 ** _"- nous allons lui tendre un piège en essayant de l'attirer avec nos pouvoirs. On se servira d'un amplificateur pour les faire résonner sur des kilomètre à la ronde et ainsi la faire venir. Puis nous nous servirons des capacités que nous possédons pour l'entraver et l'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute"_**

"- mais comment exactement ?" fit Shin

"- à quoi ça sert de savoir comment ? On arrive jamais à mettre un plan à bien alors à quoi bon réfléchir la dessus ?" fit le paladin

"- ce serais bien quand même de préparer un plan au cas ou ou ça dégénère… et puis ça nous feras toujours une assurance." fit Grunlek

Eden émit un aboiement d'approuvement. Théo soupira et se tourna vers les deux démons.

 ** _"- je pense que nous allons devoir reposer sur vos capacité paladin…"_**

 **"- il est le seul à avoir les armes pour éliminer un démon de son envergure!"**

 ** _"- mais si jamais elle est capable de le vaincre il nous faut bien une solution pour la tuer…"_**

"- on a cas vous laissez au milieu d'une clairière et poser un sceau de lumière pour la piège. Il sera camouflée par votre magie démoniaque et Shin et Grunlek la planteront au sol avec leur flèches. Puis je la massacrerai ! " fit Theo

Un silence se fit un seul coup. Théo vit l'air surpris sur ses amis et fronça les sourcils.

"- quoi , j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?" grogna Théo

 **"- non c'est juste la première fois que tu donne un plan valable…. Ou un plan tout court !"**

"- TOI SI TU N'ÉTAIT PAS NÉCESSAIRE À LA SURVIE DE BOB TU SERAIS MORT !"

 ** _"- la deficience mentale de votre ami mis à part.."_**

"- CONNARD !"

 ** _"- Son plan aurait de grande chance de fonctionner…"_**

Grunlek, toujours aussi surpris, approuva le plan du paladin. Shin n'en revenait toujours pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup de garde dans sur l'arrière du crâne.

Ils cherchèrent un temps un endroit parfait pour cette embuscade et ils le trouvèrent au bout de quelque jours. Ils installèrent les pièges et de finirent les positons des deux tireur. Ils firent plusieurs test pour savoir si leur plan avait des chances de tenir la route et apparemment oui.

 ** _"- il ne nous reste plus qu'à laisser nos pouvoir résonner"_**

"- dans se cas je préfère que se soit Bob qui le fasse. Il sait mieux gérer sa puissance que Philippe surtout que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il fasse vraiment comme prévue…"

 **"- j'ai déjà dit que je ne ferais rien qui me ferait tuer merde à la fin !"**

Mais devant l'air du paladin Philippe dut se résigner. Il laissa un Bob grognon reprendre le contrôle.

Le plan allait démarrer et il devait faire attention, il n'avait qu'une et unique chance de pouvoir avoir enfin la paix.


	6. chapter 6

Chapitre 6: révélation surprise

Bon et son père firent résonner leur pouvoir pour attirer la donzelle qui ne mit pas bien longtemps à répondre à l'appelle.

 _"- et bien et bien…. A ce que je vois tu as choisis ton camps demi démon" grogna la demoiselle_

 ** _"- C'est Moi que tu veux alors viens me chercher !" fit Enoch_**

 _"- tu crois vraiment que c'est pour te vaincre toi que je veux ton fils ? Pathétique ! Mes projets sont bien plus important que ta pitoyable personne !"_

 ** _"- HEY!" FIT offenser Enoch_**

"- mais si vous voulez l'artefact pourquoi vous en prendre à moi ? " fit Bob

 _"- mon pauvre petit, il ne t'a rien dit ?_ "

Bob se tourna vers son père interrogateur. Il avait la tête baisser et ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Papa ?" fit Bob

 _"- comment pense tu avoir tenu en vie aussi longtemps ? Comment pense tu que tu as garder le contrôle aussi longtemps ? Que cette équilibre et rester? C'est bien parce que l'artefact est en toi !"_

Et a cette phrase elle se jeta sur lui. Bob recula et son père fit barrage. Puis un cercle de lumière apparut à leur pied et emprisonna la démone. Elle se mit à hurler sous la douleur que lui infligeait ce piège de lumière.

 _"- traître ! Comment ose tu t'allier a la lumière ?"_

 ** _"- je ferais le nécessaire pour protéger mon fils. J'en ai perdu bien trop pour te laisser me prendre celui la"_**

Théo sortit des buissons accompagner de Shin et Grunlek. Les deux derniers la clouent au sol à l'aide de leur arme tandis que Théo lui transperçait la poitrine à l'aide de son épée. Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans toute la plaine jusqu'à s'éteindre doucement. Les aventuriers soupirèrent. Ils ne pensaient pas gagner aussi vite. Mais un rire se fit bientôt entendre.

 _"- vous pensiez vraiment qu'une stratégie aussi pathétique allait marcher sur moi ? Pauvre fous !"_

Le corps de la jeune femme se leva et agrippa la robe de bob avant d'enfoncer sa main dans son torse.

 _"- plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter !"_

 ** _"- NOOOON! "_**

"- BOB !" HURLERENT SES AMIS

Bob se sentait partir. Il ne sentait plus la douleur et il n'entendait plus rien tout semblait si loin….

 **"- reprend toi abruti !"**

"- et pourquoi faire ? Je suis bien la…"

 **"- et tu compte abandonner tes amis comme ça ?"**

"- tu propose quoi ?"

 **"- on doit se faire confiance. On doit agir ensemble. Après tout, c'est nous qui l'avons cet artefact alors il est temps pour nous de nous en servir ! Tu me suis ?"**

"- je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors j'espère que tu ne feras pas de connerie"

 **"- Promis ! Maintenant, essayons de ne pas mourir…. Tu me laisse gère un peu?"**

"- fais toi plaisir"


	7. chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : un espoir ?

Pendant que Bob discutait tranquillement avec son démon, ses amis assistait à un triste spectacle.

Il voyait leur ami se faire transpercer le torse par la main de cette démone. Elle riait, un rire fou, un rire dément pendant que sa main se trouvait dans le corps de leur ami et ils n'avaient rien put faire. Et il ne pouvaient toujours rien faire sans risquer la vie de leur ami, si il y avait encore une chance pour qu'il vive.

Enoch était dévaster. Leur plan avait échouer et son fils, son seule fils qui avait survécu jusque là allait mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse rien faire et tout ça à cause de lui.

Ils furent surpris en voyant le corps de Bob se contorsionner et hurler de douleur. Ils le virent changer de forme. Ils virent ses cornes sortir du haut de son crâne, ses ongles se changer en griffes , son visage se couvrir d'écailles, ses yeux virer aux rouge et une queue sortir dans le bas de son dos.

Skyna arrêta de rire avant de renforcer sa prise sur le coeur du mage. Il hurla de douleur avant de répliquer avec un coup de griffes qu'elle esquiva sans difficulté.

 _"- tu pense vraiment qu'un coup aussi faible pourrais m'atteindre ? "_

 **"- pas vraiment, non. Je vérifiais juste que tout marcher bien"**

Philippe souriait de toute ses dents avant d'augmenter la température de son corps. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son opposant.

 _"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"_

 **"- la combustion spontanée tu connais?"**

Philippe se mit à rire devant la réaction de son adversaire. Elle avait blanchit et essayer de retirer sa main du corps du mage sans y parvenir. Il maintenait sa main dans son propre corps en souriant. Puis il prit feu sous les yeux effaré de ses amis.

Skyna hurla de douleur et retira enfin sa main pour voir quelle avait été totalement vaporiser par l'assaut du pyromage. Elle avait le visage déformer par la colère et la douleur.

 _"- tu vas payer pour ça pyromage !"_

 **"- je préfère être appeler Philippe. Après tout, je ne suis pas aussi faible que cet imbécile "**

Philippe entendit une protestation dans son esprit. Il sourit.

Théo leva son épée et se mit au coter du démon avant de s'elancer vers leur ennemie.

Grunlek frappa le sol pour la déstabilisé, Shin essayait de la planter de ses flèches de glace sans y parvenir, Théo enchaînait les assauts sans parvenir à atteindre sa cible, Enoch tentait de l'entraver avec ses flammes pendant que Philippe essayait de la vaporiser.

Les assaut s'enchaînerent jusqu'à leur épuisement. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui porter le moindre coup à par sa main brûler.

 _"- vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me battre comme ça ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'avais la main dans le corps de votre ami en guise de décoration ?"_

 ** _"- tu t'es servi de l'artefact pour te rendre plus puissante.."_**

 _"- mais je n'ai pas put parvenir jusqu'au bout à cause de cet imbécile ! Mais il ne m'embêtera plus désormais. Et je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de vous."_

Elle avait un sourire terrifiant sur le visage en prononçant ses mots. Soudain, des liens magiques entraverent Philippe qui grogna sous la douleur. Ces liens lui brûlait la peau.

 _"- maintenant, à nous"_

Et le massacra commença.

Elle s'en prit d'abord à Théo à qui elle arracha larme avant de le l'acérer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. Elle le laissa pour mort, se vidant de son sang sur le sol.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Grunlek, le sang de Théo tachant ses vêtements. Eden voulut intervenir mais elle la balança conte l'un des troncs. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Grunlek hurla avant de se jeter vers cette démone souriante. Elle lui prit son seul bras humain et le tordit dans un angle impossible. Le nain hurla de douleur. Elle lui brisa les jambes avant de le planter au sol avec l'épée du paladin. Il gemissait de douleur désormais trop faible pour émettre des sons plus fort. Ses gémissement étaient couvert par les gargouillis de son sang dans sa gorge.

Puis elle se tourna vers Shin. Elle sourit avant de tendre la main vers lui. Elle se servit de sa magie pour geler son sang petit à petit. Elle s'approcha de lui quand il ne fut plus qu'une statut de glace, geler dans un cri de douleur qui ne sortira jamais de sa gorge. Elle observa son oeuvre en souriant avant de le briser en un millier de pièce.

Philippe et Bob pleurait. Le démon avait beau ne pas beaucoup montrer son affection pour le groupe mais il était heureux de vivre avec cette petite troupe. Même si il n'était pas beaucoup présent ils étaient les seuls à l'accepter lui et son hôte. Bob était dévaster devant se spectacle. Il hurlait et hurlait dans cette espace vide qu'était son esprit sans qu'aucun son ne sorte réellement de sa bouche.

Enoch quand à lui était tétanisé par la peur. Il était figer sur place sans rien pouvoir faire à par ce qu'il avait toujours fait toute sa vie : fuir.

 _"- la fuite ne t'amenera nul par mon vieil ami "_

Elle se jeta alors sur lui et lui arracha ses cornes. Enoch hurla de douleur sur le sol. Puis elle lui lacera le torse avant de reprendre l'épée du paladin et de l'empaler dessus en riant.

 _"- alors revenons en a nos moutons… ou plutôt à nos démon !"_

Elle eu un fou rire qui mit du temps à se calmer et apposa sa main sur la joue du démon entraver. Philippe essaya de la mordre.

 _"- maintenant rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but !"_

 **"- si, moi !"**

" comment ça ? Ils sont tous mort !"

 **"ne perds pas espoir. Il nous reste toujours une solution"**

Bob regarda devant lui et vit toute l'étendu du massacre de Skyna. Il se mit à pleurer de rage et de désespoir avant de se tourner vers la démone.

La lumière.

La douleur.

Puis le noir.


	8. chapter8

Chapitre 8 : miracle !

Bob ouvrit les yeux mais cela ne changeait rien à sa situation précédente : il ne voyait toujours que le noir. Il essaya de se lever et de se balader dans cette espace vide mais il semblait infinie. Il avait beau courir il ne voyait pas la différence et pas grand chose en général. Ce qui fit qu'il se mit à paniquer. Il regarda de toit coté la respiration haletante et le souffle court. Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais sa fierté les retenait. Il hurla plusieurs fois le noms de ses amis et même son père jusqu'à se casser la voix mais sans succès.

Abattu, il s'assit avec son bâton sur les genoux et la tête baisser. Ses cheveux formait un rideau devant son visage le fermant complètement à ce monde obscure et silencieux. Il ne s'entendait même plus penser tellement cela l'oppressait.

 **"- si tu ne pouvais plus penser je ne serais pas là, imbécile !"**

Bob se releva d'un coup et se tourna vers la source de la voix. Il vit Philippe qui se tenait devant lui avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Bob se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Philippe roula des yeux en tapotant le dos de son hôte et en essayant de calmer ses pleurs. Quand Bob eut repris un peu plus de sa stature, il releva la tête vers Philippe interrogateur. Ce denrier soupira.

 **"- si tu es l'artefact ça veut dire que tu peux t'en servir. Donc je propose qu'on se mette d'accord sur la réalité qu'on veut créé parce qui si ont ne l'est pas tout redeviendra comme avant et tes amis ne seront plus."**

"- dans ce cas ne changeons rien à avant a par Skyna. Je veux qu'elle meurent et qu'elle disparaisse définitivement de notre réalité pour ce qu'elle a fait!" fit Bob

 **"- et on en fait quoi de ce pouvoir après ?** "

"- C'est tentant de le garder mais beaucoup trop dangereux. Mieux vaut le détruire. Même si ça signifie disparaître de la réalité que nous allons créé, ça vaut mieux pour le Cratère que cette chose n'existe plus."

 **"- même si je ne veux pas mourir je ne peux m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec toi. Près à prendre le risque ?** "

"- toujours…"

Bob pris la main de Philippe et ils se concentrèrent sur ce qu'ils voulaient créer. Cette belle réalité ou ils avaient vécu ensemble au coter de cette charmante compagnie.

Grunlek le nain cuistot à ses heures perdu, qui se battait pour le respect des races et qui avait été toujours un grand soutien psychologique dans l'équipe.

Shin le demi-elémentaire d'eau archer, toujours près à venir en aide à ses amis et qui prenait toujours très à coeur le respect de la vie d'autrui.

Et enfin Théo, paladin inquisiteur une fois sur deux qui avait promis de le tuer si il pétait tout contrôle. L'homme qui lui avait permit de tenir pendant de si longue année et qui malgré son caractère bourru et grognon aimait ses amis plus que tout.

C'est cela qu'ils voulaient.

La lumière.

Puis le noir.

Théo, Grunlek et Shin venait d'arriver en ville pour faire une petite pause. Ils allèrent dans une taverne qui accepterait Eden et desposèrent leur affaires en toutes sûreté avant de faire un tour en villes.

Grunlek alla voir pour les provisions avec Shin pendant que Théo allait voir pour des armes. Tout du moins c'était l'excuse qu'il s'était trouver pour partir vadrouiller en ville sans but précis pour réfléchir.

Depuis quelques temps il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait dans leur compagnie, que se soit dans les combats ou dans leur vie quotient. Il était persuadé qu'il manquait une partie de leur compagnie sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Comme si cette personne n'avait jamais existé mais il a se rêve qui revient à chaque fois et cette promesse qu'il devait tenir à n'importe quel prix.

Il était arriver dans un petit parc au ventre de la ville qui était étonnamment vide pour cette fin de journée. Il y avait un banc pas très loin et qui était à l'écart de toute personne. Théo s'y assit et se mis à réfléchir à ses pensée qui le hantait depuis quelque semaine.

Il était tellement plonger dans ses réflection qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

 ** _"- C'est bien la première fois que je vois un paladin aussi peu sur ses gardes."_**

"- et qu'est ce que tu me veux démon ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur"

 ** _"- et qu'est ce qui peut vous rendre aussi grognon ?"_**

"- j'ai l'impression qu'il manque une pièce de ce monde bizarrement alors que si je me fis à ce que je vois tout est là. Vous n'avez pas une idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer Enoch ?"

 ** _"- pas la moindre Théo de Silverberg."_**

Ils ouvrirent de grand yeux et se regardèrent surpris. Ils venaient de se rencontrer mais tout cela leur était venu si naturellement…..

Ils s'étaient tourner l'un vers l'autre et en avait conclu à la même chose: ils se connaissaient sans se connaître et avaient des liens sans jamais s'être croiser.

 ** _"- C'est pour le moins étrange…"_**

"- à qui le dite vous…"

 ** _"- au faite comptez vous me tuer paladin ?"_**

"- pas d'humeur j'ai dit"

 ** _"- et si moi j'essayais de vous tuer ?_** "

"- ça serais pas plus intéressant de me convertir ?"

 ** _"- seriez vous près à essayer ?:_**

"- va crever"

 ** _"- C'est bien ce que je pensais"_**

Une silhouette fluette à la robe rouge étincelante et dorée s'approcha sans se faire remarquer des deux hommes en pleine discussion. Elle sourit en les voyant et fit connaître sa présence.

"- décidément vous me surprendrez toujours vous deux ! Mal grès tous ce que j'ai pu faire vous arrivez quand même à vous souvenir de moi et de vos liens, vous êtes pas croyable !"

Théo de retourna d'un coup à l'entente de cette voix et prit la personne dans ses bras en l'écrasant contre son armure de plaque.

"- Bob ! putain ne nous refait jamais un coup pareil ! J'ai cru qu'on allait plus jamais te revoir !" cria Théo attirant l'attention sur lui

"- j'y ai cru moi aussi. Moi et Philippe on as été surpris de se retrouver ici mais je pense que c'est de votre faute à vous deux !"

 ** _"- comment ça ?"_**

"- j'ai supprimer l'artefact donc j'aurais dû disparaître aussi et c'était le cas. Jusqu'à à ce que vous vous rendiez compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et que vous vous êtes souvenu de moi "

Enoch prit son fils dans ses bras en souriant les larmes coulant sur son visage heureux.

Grunlek et Shin se jetèrent ensuite sur le mage pour le câliner à leur tour et même Eden vint se joindre à la fêtes.

 **"- content de voir revoir aussi."**

"- toi on a pas tellement envie de te voir !" fit Théo

 **"- que je sache je n'ai pas demander votre avis ! Mais ça fait plaisir de se sentir aussi apprécier~"**

"- je le déteste"

"- mais non tu l'adore que tu m'adore moi ~" répondit Bob

Théo soupira alors que Shin et Grunlek roulait des yeux en souriant. Ils repartirent à la taverne et le lendemain se mirent en route pour de nouvelle aventure dans le Cratère.


End file.
